Hell Bound For You
by Shannon5288
Summary: This story follows OC/Mallory Jones & WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose as what started out as pure animal attraction blossoms into something more. Mallory wants to keep this secret from her cousins Brenna & Christina while Dean looks to keep this relationship out of the eyes of his Shield brothers, Roman & Seth. It's all fun & games till someone starts to care. 3rd part of Heaven/Hell.
1. Chapter 1: Forget the Rules

_**Finally here is Chapter 1 of Dean & Mallory's portion of my **__**Heaven & Hell**__** series! For those of you that follow my stories you already know what's going on. For my new readers (Welcome!), this chapter gets its start from Chapter 14 of "Heaven Beside You". Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Hell Bound For You**

**Chapter 1: Forget The Rules**

"What the hell kind of stunt was that you pulled with Ziggler tonight?" Mallory scoffed as Dean shut the door behind her. "I didn't know that our rules specified who we can and can't flirt with, Dean!" Mallory huffed folding her arms over her chest.

"Look doll, I know we've got rules but come on...Dolph Ziggler really? I know you can do better than that guy…" Dean mocked. Mallory sighed and rolled her eyes at him as she turned around to leave his room.

"_**Damn!" **_Dean said to himself realizing that he was being a jerk. "Mallory wait!" he called after her grabbing her wrist lightly and pulling her back inside his room. He closed the door again and pinned her against it gently.

"Come on doll, don't give me that look you know what it does to me…" he pleaded rubbing her shoulders. Mallory took a deep breath as she peered up at Dean trying her best to stay angry with him. She couldn't help but grin at the stupid expression on his face as he tried to give her the old puppy dog eyes look.

He leaned down taking her plush lips into a hard kiss after she gave him the all clear gesture by nodding her head. Their breathing grew shallow as Dean nipped at her bottom lip beckoning for access. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to fill her mouth and fight hers for dominance.

Mallory prided herself as being a very headstrong and independent woman that had no problem taking what she wanted. She always had free reign in her relationships to come and go as she pleased and never once had she gone against any of her own rules. But for some unexplainable reason she couldn't control herself around Dean Ambrose.

She moaned dragging her nails across his back as he ravaged her neck and the tops of her breasts. His large hands slid down the curve of Mallory's back and came to a rest on her plump firm ass. He heavily kneaded each cheek through the thin fabric of her skintight dress as he continued to wreak havoc on her neck.

"Let's get you outta this damn dress" he growled against her neck lapping at her hot skin. "Right…" Mallory panted snaking her fingers into Dean's unruly hair as he reached around her back unzipping the dress still kissing on her neck and collarbones.

Dean hastily shoved Mallory's dress down her body letting it pool around her ankles. He unbuttoned his shirt as she worked his belt buckle and pants jerking them down his hips forcefully.

"Uh-oh somebody wants me" he said teasingly as he made quick work of stepping out of his pants and boxers. Mallory kicked her dress over to where Dean's shirt had landed as he attacked her lips again with another sloppy kiss.

When he broke the kiss and began to fidget with her bra, Mallory tried to take off her black stiletto heels. "No doll…" Dean muttered stopping her hand. "Leave those on cause I wanna fuck you while you wear them" he groaned in her ear making her instantly wet at the sound of his voice.

Before she knew it his tongue was back down her throat and his hand was resting on her lace covered lips. "Let's how wet this pussy is shall we?" he huffed slipping two fingers past her panties and into her core.

"Oh shit…" Mallory whimpered as Dean worked his fingers in and out of her while keeping her back pressed firmly against the door. "Damn you're dripping wet baby" he uttered kneading one of her breasts with his free hand. He pushed his fingers in and out of her body making her squirm against the door as his thumb rubbed her swollen clit in circles.

Dean's fingers slid in and out of her dripping wetness moving faster while he pressed down harder on her clit with his thumb continuing to rub her sensitive nub. Her walls started to spasm around his thick fingers as he worked her body. He knew she wouldn't hold out much longer as her legs started to quiver.

He pressed his lips to hers to again this time kissing her softly and passionately making Mallory moan into it as he slowly withdrew his fingers. From her lips, Dean began to trail kisses down her neck to her round perky breasts. He kneaded both breasts firmly before sliding his tongue over her right nipple. He rolled the left one between his index finger and thumb before switching his mouth over to it and repeating the same process of rolling the right one.

From there he kissed and licked his way down her torso eventually sinking to his knees in front of her. Mallory smiled down at Dean as he grabbed the waistband of her silk cheeky panties and tugged them down to her ankles. She placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped out of them watching as Dean tossed material over with the rest of their clothes.

She braced herself against the door while he grabbed one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder. "Mmm...look at this pussy" he groaned dragging three fingers through her wet folds as he spread her lips apart. He held her open letting his tongue thrust inside her tasting her sweet juices.

"Dean!" she squirmed roping her fingers in his copper blonde hair. He held her lips open licking and sucking on her swollen clit as he pushed two fingers inside her with his free hand. Mallory tightened her grip on his hair as she started to grind on Dean's face.

"So fucking good doll…" he huffed burying his face back between her thighs. At this point her legs began to quiver even more as she felt her orgasm approaching. "Dean I'm gonna cum...please" she pleaded moving her hips to match the thrust of his fingers.

He sucked and nibbled on her clit as he moved his fingers feverishly in and out of Mallory's core. "Come on doll give it to me. Give me that fucking cum, give it to me!" he barked pulling his lips away from her sensitive nub. He moved his fingers rapidly in and out hooking them slightly to hit her sweet spot with each stroke. "Oh fuck!" Mallory bellowed as her abs contracted and her juices shot out coating Dean's fingers and chest. "Well damn...looks like somebody's a squirter!" he chuckled licking his fingers.

* * *

Mallory tried to gain control of her breathing as she felt Dean's tongue sweep over her slit collecting her juices. He took her leg off his shoulder and held her hips as she aimed to regain her balance on both legs. Seconds later she was on her back lying on the mattress with Dean hovering over her.

She gripped his cock and stroked it gently, guiding him into her welcoming warmth.

"Holy shit!" Dean gasped as he sank into Mallory's body. He held still for a few moments allowing her time to adjust to his size. While he waited he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers slipping his tongue inside allowing her to taste herself.

When she wrapped her legs around his waist he knew she was ready. Dean pressed his toes and elbows into the mattress nearly in push up formation as he thrusted in and out of Mallory. He would pull back leaving only the head of his cock inside her and push hard shoving himself back in deep.

"Such a good little pussy" he groaned in the crook of her neck as her nails dragged down his back and biceps. He kissed her again before sitting up on his knees still thrusting inside. Dean grabbed Mallory's legs and pulled them up closing them together as he let them rest against his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her legs holding them together while he pounded her into the mattress. "Oh Dean...oh God!" she cried reaching out for him grazing his abs with her fingertips. He licked her calf muscle slightly as his thrust became unorganized and his balls grew tighter.

"Fuck!" he growled quickening his pace as he tried to fight through her impending wave of euphoria. He let her legs fall to his sides while he lowered himself back down on her body still thrusting hard as he did.

Mallory screamed biting into Dean's shoulder as her walls clenched hard while she coated his cock. Seconds later his pace slowed dramatically as Dean emptied himself deep inside of her body. He collapsed on top of her bracing his weight slightly on his elbows so he wouldn't crush the beautiful woman beneath him.

"Hey…" he sighed glancing down at her before kissing her puffy lips softly. Mallory ran her fingers through Dean's wet hair as they kissed. "Hi…" she smiled as they broke the kiss and Dean slid himself out of her body. He moved to lie down next to her but Mallory sat up quickly as she started to hop off the bed.

"What's the rush doll?" he chuckled propping an arm behind his head. "I'm gonna head back to my room. It's part of the rules remember? No sleeping over…" she shrugged looking at him over her shoulder. He grabbed her upper arm softly and tugged her back down on the bed.

"Dean…" she started.

"I know...I know it's part of the rules but come on babe, just for tonight. Stay with me, forget the rules and just stay with me" he asked gazing into her honey colored eyes. Mallory sighed running her fingers through her red hair. She didn't speak she simply nodded at Dean and slid back onto the bed. _**"What are you doing girl?"**_ she thought to herself as she settled in next to Dean in the king sized hotel bed.

He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp then wrapped his arm around Mallory's waist spooning her from behind.

"Goodnight doll" he muttered kissing the crook of her neck. "Night sugar…" she whispered nestling her head into the pillow as her ass wiggled against his crotch. After a few short minutes silence fell over them as the sound of light snores filled the room.

* * *

Dean opened his bright blue eyes and looked over at the brown skinned beauty sleeping on the other side of the bed. He smiled tracing his fingers over the dragon tattoo on her side as small rays of sunlight danced across her soft skin.

"_**I could get used to waking up to her every day." **_he thought to himself. Finally he drifted back off to sleep after realizing it was only 10 minutes after 9 AM. After celebrating Roman's birthday the night before, he knew there was no way in hell that anyone would be awake before 10 AM.

30 minutes had gone by as Dean rolled over absently running his hand over the other side of the bed. His eyes snapped open as he realized Mallory wasn't there. He sat up and glanced around the room rubbing his eyes gently. Finally he spotted her over by the door searching for something.

"Where you going doll? You leaving me already?" his voice low and raspy as he chuckled seeing her pause in her tracks. She sighed and turned to walk back over near the bed.

"I thought you were still asleep…" she said standing next to Dean with a sheepish grin on her face. "Regardless if I was sleeping or not, you were just gonna leave me here...in bed...alone?" he said rubbing his eyes again.

"But Dean..." Mallory sighed. "But Dean, what?" he smirked cutting her off as he grabbed her wrist tugging her back onto the bed with him.

Mallory licked her plush lips rolling her eyes at Dean. "What's the point of us having rules for...whatever this is" she gestured between them "If we're gonna keep breaking them?" Dean stared at her blankly for brief second as he thought out his response.

"Look doll, I know we've got rules" he said making finger quotations. "But whatever this is it's great. I'm enjoying it, you're enjoying it so for now let's be in the moment. Forget the rules, we'll just fucking write them as we go" he chuckled. Mallory giggled softly as she pushed Dean's face away from her playfully. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him sweetly making him groan.

"Fine...we'll write the rules as we go along but for right now, I've got to go. The last thing I need is for us to get caught by either one of my cousins, especially if we're keeping this under wraps from everyone in our inner circle" she said gazing into his blue eyes.

Dean grumbled releasing his grip on Mallory's waist as they sat up in the bed. "You wanna have a quickie before you leave?" he laughed. She gasped and playfully punched him in the arm as she slid out of the bed. "I'm going back to my room to shower and change clothes. By the way you now owe me two new thongs since I couldn't find the one I wore last night and you didn't give me back the one I was wearing at the park!" she scoffed walking towards the door.

"Whatever you say doll, but they'll probably just end up with me anyway. If you really wanna keep your panties, I suggest you don't wear any when you're around me. Hey that can be a new rule?" he said jokingly walking over to the door.

Her eyes scanned his body as he stood next to her completely naked sporting a semi hard on. "You just have no shame do you Dean Ambrose?" she smiled up at him. "Ah fuck no!" he smirked leaning down to kiss her one last time. He shoved his tongue past her lips as his hand groped her ass giving one of her cheeks a firm squeeze.

Mallory yelped letting out a giggle as she slapped his chest. "I'm leaving now…" she smiled reaching for the door handle. "I'll see your sexy ass in a little while for brunch. Remember what I said, no panties that way I won't take them" he rasped out slapping her on the ass when she walked out.

Dean leaned against the door with a smile on his face. He knew something was blooming between Mallory and himself but he wasn't fully ready to think of all the possibilities. _**"This is gonna be fucking great!" **_he thought to himself as he walked towards the bathroom to hop in the shower. How long would they be able to keep this up?


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Jeans

**Hell Bound For You**

**Chapter 2: Blue Jeans**

Dean laid on his back staring up at the ceiling as thoughts of Mallory ran through his head. He bit his lip as various thoughts of her made his length harden. Roman had taken Christina and Noelani out for dinner and a movie so he knew that they would be gone for a few hours. Seth and Brenna were going on their official first date so they were out of the question in terms of hanging out as well.

"_**Nope. Can't go up there…won't go up there"**_ he thought to himself as he sat up on the bed dropping his feet to the floor. After a few minutes of pondering, Dean was on his feet fully and headed upstairs towards Mallory's room. He stood there for a moment and contemplated knocking but opted to just open the door instead.

Mallory was sleeping soundly on the bed when Dean walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks and simply stared at her as a smile slowly crept over his face. She looked so beautiful and exotic. Dean wanted nothing more than to hold her right now, but he knew it was against the rules. _**"This isn't...it can't be happening" **_he shook his head in an attempt to disregard his ever growing string of emotions about the red headed woman in front of him.

Rolling his eyes to ignore the fact that she was sleeping in a tiny t-shirt and panties, Dean made a quick pivot to exit Mallory's room.

"Leaving me already sugar?" she croaked softly making Dean freeze in stride. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Mallory perched up on the bed now.

"I uh...um I didn't really want anything. Maybe see if you wanted to order some food or something, since Roman took his ladies out tonight and Bren and Seth are at a concert" he sighed, stumbling through his question.

"Dean Ambrose...I know you did not just fumble through that question, did you?" she smiled as she sauntered over to him. Mallory bit her lip as she looked up at Dean who was trying his best not to look into her honey colored eyes. "Well I am a little hungry now and I was gonna go out but I'm fine with ordering in" she whispered leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck pulling him down a little as she slipped her tongue into his mouth making him groan. He couldn't resist the urge to grab her plump ass, so he squeezed both cheeks firmly pulling her body closer to his. Mallory slid her hands down Dean's torso and began to pick at the button of his blue jeans.

Surprisingly Dean pulled back from the kiss as he pushed Mallory away gently. "Hang on doll…" he panted, rubbing her shoulders. "As nice and hot as this fucking is, I was sincerely hoping that we could just kinda hang out and spend a little time with each other" he said with a sheepish expression.

"Oh…" Mallory mumbled glancing down as a small smirk spread across her face. "So if we're just going to hang out um...what are we gonna do about that?" she grinned, pointing at the blatant bulge in Dean's blue jeans.

"Well…uh we can just ignore it I mean eventually I'll settle back down" he chuckled lowly looking into her eyes. "Ok…" she sighed biting her lip to avoid looking at Dean's crotch. He slinked an arm around her as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

Dean and Mallory sat quietly together on his bed watching a horror movie. Her head was resting on his chest while he absently ran his hand up and down occasionally stopping to trace tiny circles on the small of her back. _**"This is nice…" **_she thought herself while nestling her face into Dean's chest a little more.

The peach scent of Mallory's shampoo was driving him wild. He wanted to pull her onto his lap so he could make out with her, but their sex drives were so high for each other he knew there was no way in hell they could just make out.

"You alright there sugar? You seem a little zoned out…" she mumbled softly snapping Dean out of his trance. "What?" he said looking down at Mallory as she pulled herself away from his chest. "You just seemed a little spaced out that's all" she sighed settling against the headboard. She shifted her weight on the bed then drew her knees up to her chest. "Well what should we do now?" she shrugged as the movie credits began to roll. _**"Fuck!" **_Dean thought to himself as he tried to ponder ideas.

Before he could respond Mallory was straddling his hips. "I can think of a few things we could be doing right now, but you don't seem too keen on it tonight so I'm gonna head back upstairs" she whispered in his ear then left a kiss on his cheek.

"Wait…" Dean muttered, tugging on Mallory's arm to sit her back down on his lap. "Finally coming around?" she said winking at him. "No doll, it's not that. I've just got a lot on my mind thinking about us and I'd like to get some of it off my chest" he sighed running a hand through his copper blonde hair. _**"Dammit…" **_she cursed under her breath as she had a feeling this conversation was about to go exactly where she didn't want it to go.

"Oh really?" she sighed, swallowing the newly formed lump in her throat. Dean held on to her hips and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Look doll... I mean Mallory, obviously we've got a great thing going here between us and don't get me wrong you're amazing" he said nervously "But there's something else I have to say and I'm not sure how". _**"I know damn well he is not about to end this relationship with me!" **_Mallory frowned at Dean as thoughts began to fill her head.

"I think... I've been thinking..." he sighed again running a hand over his face as the other grasped her hip.

_**"Don't you dare dump me Dean Ambrose! I'm always the dumper never the dumpee" **_she scoffed silently.

"It's not often that I do anything like this but... I think we should be exclusive Mallory" Dean said breaking the eye contact between them to stare at her collarbone while she was still straddling him.

"_**Dammit, he actually wants a relationship with me" **_she screamed internally as her eyes darted all around the room. _**"Focus...this isn't happening...it can't be… Damn him and those blue jeans" **_she thought when slowly her body began to squirm involuntarily against Dean. She needed to get away and fast.

"I like you a lot doll and I'm too selfish to think of another man touching you. Especially not after the time we've spent together. I want you all to myself" he smirked, stroking her cheek with his finger.

Mallory bit her bottom lip staring into Dean's icy blue eyes and shook her head. "Dean...that's very sweet but I can't...I'm just not made that way sugar" she frowned patting his cheek as she pulled herself off his lap and walked over to the door. She let out a deep sigh as her hand rested on the door knob, "I'm really sorry I can't give you what you want."

Dean hopped off the bed quickly and got to the door before Mallory could leave grabbing her by the shoulders. "Just...promise me you'll at least think about it" he begged, tilting her chin up so she could face him. Her eyes drifted down to the floor as Dean whispered, "Please" once more. She pursed her lips and nodded her head when Dean suddenly crashed his lips down onto hers.

Mallory tried her best to fight the kiss but whenever he kissed her, it felt as if her whole body was on fire. She couldn't pull away as she began lightly tangling her fingers into his already messy hair. Dean picked her up by her ass and carried her back over to his bed never once breaking their heated kiss. He placed her on her back breaking the kiss only to slide her panties down her legs and watch them as they fell to the floor.

Within seconds Dean's blue jeans and boxers were on the floor with Mallory's panties. He crawled onto the bed and settled himself between her thighs looking up her for approval. She sighed lustfully and nodded her head watching eagerly as Dean's cock filled her completely.

* * *

Their breathing was heavy as Dean's length slid in and out of Mallory's wetness. She clutched at his white t-shirt as his lips pressed against hers in a tender kiss. "Oh don't stop…" she panted as Dean quickened his pace inside of her, his forehead resting on hers.

"So fucking tight baby" he groaned digging his fingertips into her shoulders. His movement was slowly becoming shabby as his thrust were erratic and his breathing unsteady. He felt the familiar warming sensation in his lower abdomen as Mallory's walls clenched around him. "Dean I'm cumming…" she cried softly as her orgasm rushed through her body, coating his cock with her juices. "Fuck" he growled, shooting his hot sticky load deep inside of Mallory's body making her gasp at the sensation.

After a few moments of laying in silence, Dean finally pulled out kissing her lips as he withdrew. Mallory sat up on the bed and leaned over Dean grabbing a pair of his basketball shorts that were on the bed. "Hey…" he started but was silenced by her finger resting on his lips.

"If you can take my panties as your prize then I can take your shorts" she smirked sliding off the bed. After slipping into the shorts she walked around to other side of the bed and planted a soft kiss on Dean's cheek. "Thanks for dinner and a nice evening. Have a goodnight, Mr. Ambrose" she whispered, leaning back to kiss him one last time. She smiled walking over to the door and looked backed at Dean.

"Promise me you'll think about what I said earlier…" he muttered. She flashed a coy smile and nodded her head before leaving his room. Once Mallory was back in her room she leaned against the door and closed her eyes trying to run all the possible reasons to say no to Dean through her head.

"_**Damn…"**_ she sighed miserably as she was unable to come up with a valid enough reason to deny his request. She fell onto her bed reaching over to turn off her lamp as she heard Roman and Christina shuffling upstairs with Noelani as they had just returned from their family night out. A small smile spread across her face as she pondered the idea of a family night with Dean, but she quickly shook her head trying to erase the thought from her mind.

Mallory slipped on her earbuds and hit play to drift off to good music. She laid on her back facing the ceiling when she heard the familiar voice of Lana Del Rey singing her to sleep as her eyes began to close.

_Blue jeans, white shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_It was like James Dean, for sure_

_You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_

_But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know_

_That love is mean, and love hurts_

_But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

Even this song wasn't helping her as it blatantly reminded her of Dean's outfit from earlier in the day. There was no way she was going to end things with him, no matter how hard she would try it seemed as if she already knew her fate. Finally sub-coming to the music, she let her mind roam freely as images of Dean floated by in her head.

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh_

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading! The song used at the end of this chapter is called "Blue Jeans" by the lovely Lana Del Rey. As always you all rock and stay tuned for the next chapter of Hell Without You. **_**:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Play a Different Game

**Hell Bound For You**

**Chapter 3: Let's Play a Different Game **

Monday afternoon had come quickly and Dean, Seth and Roman were finishing up their workout before heading to the Phillips Arena to prepare for Monday Night Raw. This was their last show before going overseas for a month long European tour. Dean checked his phone a few times for messages as he and Mallory were going back and forth about his idea to be exclusive. He had to admit that he was quite amused by her initial resistance, but he knew by the end of night that he wasn't going to leave Atlanta without a definitive answer.

* * *

_**Mallory: **__I said I'm thinking about it Dean but I just don't know…_

_**Dean: **__Oh come on doll...why not? You know I put it down… {Send}_

_**Mallory: **__You put it down? LMAO! Who even says that anymore, sugar?_

_**Dean: **__What? What's so funny? Is that saying not cool anymore or something? {Send}_

_**Mallory: **__I mean...I haven't heard it in a while but that's besides the point, Lol…_

_**Dean: **__Dammit woman this isn't a laughing matter! Now are you gonna answer my question or what? {Send}_

_**Mallory: **__Nope. __**;P**_

_**Dean: **__I'm gonna spank you… gotta go doll. {Send}_

* * *

"Dean...yo Dean!" Roman called over to him.

"Yeah man what's up?" he said, pulling his headphones off and slipping his phone into his pocket as he walked over to join Roman and Seth.

"We're thinking about grabbing some food, like a snack or something...you down?" Roman chuckled. "Fine by me" Dean shrugged as they went back to the locker room area to collect their gym bags.

"Guys...I need some advice" Seth said lowly as they walked over to the car.

"Oh yeah...about what?" Dean smirked. "Um...well no offence Dean but I'm not sure if you would know how to answer this anyway…" Seth implied.

"Well quite honestly I'm offended by…" Dean trailed off but was quickly cut off by Roman.

"Shut up Ambrose! Seth what happened?" Roman asked pointedly. "Um...well I kinda said _I love you_ to Brenna" he shrugged sheepishly. "That doesn't sound so terrifying…" Roman chuckled.

"I said it after sex and I think she was sleeping...but I pretty much spent yesterday with Dean trying to avoid…"

_***SMACK***_

"Ow! Why the hell did you hit me in the back of the head, Roman?" Seth shrieked.

"Because you're a fucking idiot! You don't have sex with a woman, say you love them and then turn around and avoid them for the next day and a half you moron!" Roman snarled. "Ok geez...no need to take my head off" Seth sighed.

"I'm assuming your dumb ass is going to apologize…" the big man scoffed. "Yes I'm going to apologize!" Seth murmured. "You better fucking apologize…" Roman mumbled as they piled into the car.

* * *

"_**He's gonna spank me? Pfft...I'd love to see him try." **_Mallory thought to herself as she read the final response from Dean before shoving her phone in her purse.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stare at that phone? And who have you been texting anyway?" Tina chuckled. "Oh nobody important…" Mallory shrugged, looking back and forth between her cousins, Christina and Brenna. Keeping her sexual escapades with Dean under wraps was becoming increasingly difficult and Dean's proposal of them being exclusive was weighing heavily on her mind.

The three ladies had spent most of the day out shopping with Christina's daughter, Noelani, as they prepared to attend Monday Night Raw and then have dinner with the guys afterward.

"Are you guys sure that the peach dress I bought is appropriate enough for me to wear to dinner tonight?"

"Mallory, since when have you cared if something looks appropriate for a certain event? Don't you just rock your clothes however you want?" Brenna chuckled. "This is true…" Mallory nodded with a smile to her younger cousin. After a short drive from Lenox Mall the ladies had made their way over to the arena.

Thanks to Roman covering the parking fees, Christina was able to park in the same lot of the Phillips Arena that the wrestlers did. They hoped out of the car and made their way over to security to get their access into the building with the special guest passes the guys had given them.

"Guess I'll let Seth know that we're here…if he answers his phone" Brenna sighed as she walked away dialing Seth's number.

"_Mommy…"_ Noelani started. "Yeah baby what's up?" Tina smiled looking at her daughter. _"Are we gonna stay for all of Raw or will we get to leave with daddy?" _Lani asked.

"We're gonna leave with daddy after his match tonight so all of us can have dinner together. Plus we've got to get you to bed, can't have you up too late little lady" she grinned, tapping Lani's nose gently.

"Seth said for us to meet them in catering...they'll be over to meet us in a few minutes" Brenna panted, trotting back over to her sister and Mallory. The ladies promptly made their way over to the catering hall and quickly found a table large enough to fit their group.

* * *

"_**God I'm thirsty...guess I'll grab a drink" **_Mallory thought to herself before scooting away from the table to walk over and grab a bottled water. She checked her phone a few times to see if there were any messages from Dean but she slid her phone back into the pocket of her jeans as she was approached by one of Dean's co-workers, Fandango.

"_Such beauty and look at those curves…" _Fandango said, licking his lips. He took a few more steps bringing himself extremely close to Mallory before reaching out and grabbing her by the arms. _"Dance with me…" _he playfully demanded as his hand slid down to rest on the small of her back pulling her into him.

Mallory tried her best to come up with an excuse so that Fandango would release her but he just held on steadily twirling her around the catering hall.

"_So tell me… What is your name, you beautiful creature?" _he whispered into her ear as his warm breath hit her ear and the side of her neck. She squirmed slightly in an attempt to escape but to no avail as once again Fandango's grip proved to be quite strong.

"Ugh...it's Mallory" she huffed rolling her eyes. _**"Now would be a good time for Ambrose to show up…" **_she mused.

When Dean, Seth and Roman finally made their way into catering, Dean noticed Fandango's valet Summer Rae making a beeline towards the refreshment table.

"_**What the fuck? So this is how she treats responding to my exclusiveness proposal...by dancing with this douche!" **_Dean frowned as he began to think the worst. Instead of joining the others at the table he opted to survey the situation between Mallory and Fandango first.

* * *

"_Excuse you! Get your skanky hands OFF of my man…" _Summer Rae scoffed, shoving Mallory away from Fandango. _"I don't know you and I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off of him. Besides…" _Summer paused allowing her eyes to scan Mallory from head to toe taking note of her skin tight jeans and shirt.

"_My Fandango is above dating ring rats" _she huffed before throwing her red drink into Mallory's face and following it with a slap. She watched with enjoyment as the red fizzy liquid ruined the rest of the red haired woman's clothes in the process.

"_**Oh shit!"**_ Dean thought as he rushed over towards them to try and diffuse the problem.

"Bitch…" Mallory growled, glaring at Summer Rae. "I hope you enjoyed your meal because it was your last fucking supper!" she snapped, lunging forward at Summer Rae tackling her to the ground.

Roman, Christina and the others looked on in shock as Mallory and Summer Rae rolled around on the ground. Mallory clearly had the upper hand in this bout and she was relentless. Roman and Seth started to make their way over to them but stopped when they saw Dean run over.

"Are you gonna help or are you just gonna stand there and stare you idiot?" Dean shouted at Fandango who was happily surveying the battle between these two ladies. _"Oh...right" _Fandango mumbled shaking his head.

Cautiously, Dean wrapped an arm around Mallory's waist and pulled her up from Summer Rae who was grabbed by Fandango. Still furious, Mallory seemed to use every ounce of strength that she had to kick at the other woman.

"Dammit Mallory calm down! I know you're pissed but she ain't worth it doll. Just look at her, I'd say you got the best of her don't you think?" he huffed finally gaining control of the situation by pulling her into a hug. She didn't fight him or struggle to break free. Instead she sank into Dean's embrace gripping at his t-shirt and fighting her instincts to cry. Christina took notice of her cousin's physical response to Dean's embrace and found it slightly unusual. She simply smiled as suspicious thoughts filled her head.

"Is she alright?" Roman asked. "Yeah she's fine...just a little pissed that Summer Rae ruined her favorite jeans and now she's got nothing to wear for Raw tonight…" Dean chuckled. _"Well I'm sure we can find a way to fix that" _a deep raspy voice rang out approaching the group.

Triple H walked over to their and surveyed Mallory's appearance before making eye contact with everyone else at the table. "Miss, I am truly sorry about Summer Rae's actions. Trust me when I say she will face a punishment for her unacceptable behavior. Now as far as your clothes are concerned...I'm sure our wardrobe department should have something for you. So please if you would Mr. Ambrose please escort her to that area" he nodded.

"Come on…" Dean murmured to Mallory pulling her by her hand leaving the catering hall. As they all watched Dean and Mallory exit, Triple H returned his attention to Roman and Seth. _"Mr. Reigns and Mr. Rollins...the rest of your party is free to get whatever they like…" _he smiled looking at Noelani who being held by Roman. _"And it will be on me tonight. So after your match, you two and Ambrose are free to leave the arena."_

"Thanks boss!" Roman smiled, kissing Lani on the cheek. "Yeah, thank you sir…" Seth added. _"You're welcome… and ladies, enjoy the show tonight!" _Triple H said before turning to make his way over to Fandango and Summer Rae.

"_Now that's best for business!" _Noelani giggled making everyone else laugh. As they left the catering hall Seth grabbed Brenna by the waist and pulled her into a different direction. Roman turned to what was going on and was waved off by Seth. He nodded and wrapped his free arm around Christina as the three of them made their way back to the locker room area.

* * *

"Seth what is going on? You avoided me yesterday and I don't know what I did to you. If the sex was bad you could've just told me and I'm just so…" Brenna's words were quickly cut off by a kiss. Seth broke the kiss and pulled away with shameful expression on his face.

"Look pretty girl, you didn't do anything wrong and don't dare think that the sex was bad. You were so amazing and I loved each and every moment of it. I don't know if you heard me the other night… but after we finished I… I said _I love you_ to you. I wasn't sure if you had heard me or not but I knew I didn't wanna freak you out" he sighed running a shaky hand over his beard.

Brenna didn't speak and her eyes grew wide as she stared at Seth. _**"He loves me?" **_she thought to herself.

"And this is what I was freaking out about…" Seth trailed off. "I freaked out because I felt like I said those three words too early and I know you're probably not ready to say them and I just… I do love you Brenna, I really do. I'm sorry if this is a little much…" he stopped suddenly as Brenna crashed her lips against his.

"You're right" she sighed gazing up at him with her violet eyes. "It may be a little too soon for me to utter those words to you but it doesn't mean that I don't feel it Sethie…" she grinned, pushing his hair back behind his ear. All he could do was smile placing his forehead against hers and pulling her into him as tightly as possible.

"Brenna Morris… you just made me one happy man and I love you" Seth smiled, leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "Next time don't avoid me after sex cause you're gonna be in trouble mister" she giggled, slapping him on the chest. "Yes ma'am!" Seth chuckled, pinching her butt as they headed towards the Shield's locker room.

* * *

After a 30 minute hunt, Mallory and Dean were finally able to locate some fresh and good fitting clothes for her. Dean got her new Hounds of Justice t-shirt and she was able to score a pair of jeans from WWE Diva, Naomi.

"It's a good thing Naomi and I wear the same size jeans…" Mallory smirked looking back at her butt in a nearby mirror. "Imagine that…" Dean said running a hand over her backside as he stood behind her.

"Hey...not in your place of work" she laughed swatting his hand away. "Oh come on doll...just a quickie? Plus I owe you a spanking anyway..." he pouted. "Nope. And if we don't make it back soon I know somebody is gonna be suspicious. Remember, we're not supposed to like each other?" she huffed.

"Ugh...fine! By the way do you…"

"No, I don't have an answer for you yet Dean" Mallory shrugged. "And why the hell not?" he snapped. "Because I don't know yet…"

"Oh, so you don't know yet but you can dance around with fucking Fandango in the catering hall?" Dean snarled. "It wasn't even like that Dean! He came outta nowhere and I don't like him, but then again I shouldn't have to explain myself to you cause we're not dating!" she snapped back. Dean took a step back not realizing he actually gasped softly at Mallory's response to him.

He lowered his sights away from her honey colored eyes and began to turn away. "Dean…" Mallory started. "Nah it's ok… you're right we're not dating and I can't make you choose anything. In fact, you don't even have to bother with answering my stupid question…" he hissed, storming away leaving Mallory in the arena corridor.

"_**Dammit…" **_she trembled as she followed him back to the locker room silence.

* * *

Mallory cringed at every lethal kick that Dean took from Daniel Bryan during the Shield's six man tag match against Bryan, John Cena and Cody Rhodes. With each kick she felt like part of her heart was breaking and she didn't know why but she also felt the urge to jump in the ring and hit Daniel with a steel chair as many times as possible.

All the action in the ring was fast paced and intense. And although Mallory seemed to be off in space, Brenna, Christina and especially Noelani were highly enjoying themselves at ringside. That was until John Cena sent Roman flying over the top rope. The big man hit hard up against the barricade and he seemed dazed until a small voice amongst the many in the crowd called out to him.

"_Get up daddy. Cena's coming you gotta get up!" _Noelani called out to Roman who was supposed to be wincing but couldn't help breaking character and letting a giant goofy grin creep over his face as he pulled himself up using the barricade. Christina held Lani close enough so that Roman could simply whisper, "Daddy's got him buttercup" bringing a huge smile to his little girl's face as she watched him spear John Cena into the next week.

After a few more ups and downs throughout the match, Dean was able to lock on and complete his headlock driver putting Daniel Bryan face first into the mat for the win. The guys made their typical exit through the crowd and Mallory and the others waiting a few minutes before leaving their seats.

"_That match was amazing momma! Did you see daddy's spear on Cena and uncle Seth's foot thingy to Cody! It was just wow… and uncle Dean beating the goat guy for the win! Believe in the Shield!" _Noelani cheered as they walked through the halls of the corridor.

The guys were coming out of the locker room as the ladies made their way around the corner. Dean was still upset with Mallory but he refused to show it in front of the rest of their friends. He smiled when he felt a tiny hand tug on his pinky finger. _"Way to go uncle Dean, you beat the goat man…" _Lani giggled as Dean picked her up into a hug.

"Thanks half pint" he grinned nuzzling her cheek before handing her off to Roman. "So let's get back to the hotel and get changed so we can go to dinner" he sighed looking around at everyone except for Mallory. It was safe to say that she felt her heart fill up with a bit more sadness. As they exited the arena Roman joined Christina and Noelani in her car, leaving Mallory to ride with Brenna, Seth and Dean in the guys rental.

* * *

Once back at the hotel Mallory rushed up to her room to get changed for dinner. She did everything she could to get Dean out of her head but it just wasn't happening. He was all she could think about. As she picked out the tendrils of her red curls there was knock at her door. She froze as her heart almost skipped a beat until the person knocked again and caused her heart to race as she knew who it was.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her clutch and smoothed out her peach cut out dress before opening her door. Her breath hitched as Dean stood in at her door wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and his signature leather jacket. _**She wanted him… She needed him.**_

"You look beautiful… ready for dinner?" he rasped out. Mallory merely nodded her head and stepped out of her room closing the door behind her. "You look nice too..." she mumbled as she slowly walked in front of him to the elevator giving Dean a nice view of her from behind. He tried his best not to stare but the way that dress fit the curves of her body was driving him crazy.

"_**Damn her ass is just…" **_he thought as he realized his hand was reaching down to palm himself. As the elevator doors opened, Dean quickly threw his hands into his jacket pockets. They both looked at the floor counter nervously in an attempt not to stare at each other, but they were slowly losing that battle.

The scent of Mallory's perfume left Dean's head swimming and it drew him closer to her in the elevator. He placed his hands on her hips and shifted himself to stand behind her. Her breathing became shallow as his hands worked up and down the sides of her body making her back arch. Dean licked and nipped at Mallory's neck causing her to moan and reach back tangling her fingers into his copper blonde hair.

While the elevator continued its slow descend Dean spun Mallory around in his arms and pinned her against the wall kissing her hard.

"I thought you were pissed at me?" she panted after the kiss.

"Shit... I was until I saw you in this fucking dress" he growled, running a hand up her inner thigh and grazing a finger against her panty covered crotch.

_**4…..3...2...Ground Floor **_the elevator called out making Dean pull away from Mallory quickly before the doors opened. She smoothed out her dress quickly and stepped off the elevator ahead of Dean who was close behind.

_**"Gotcha!" **_Christina smirked as she watched Dean pinch her cousin's butt as they made their way over to join the others.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant and everyone seemed to share a nice laugh together. By 11:30, Noelani was already asleep in Roman's arms as he and Christina bid everyone a good night. "Good thing we got a two bedroom hotel" Roman winked at Tina. "Oh and why is that?" she grinned at him. "Because that black dress is coming off one way or another but you're leaving those heels on baby..." he whispered huskily making his fiancée blush.

Seth and Brenna were the next to leave as he couldn't seem to stop playing with the hem of her flowy mint green dress. She couldn't help but laugh while swatting at Seth trying to get him to stop. "Sorry… it's just so pretty and I love this color on you" Seth grinned, kissing Brenna as they stepped into the elevator.

Mallory's thoughts were running wild over seeing Dean in his leather jacket. She wanted to just jump him right then and there in the lobby if she could, but she figured she would wait for the elevator to pick up where they left off. Dean saw her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye but little did she know that Dean had quite the surprise in store for her.

As they stepped onto the elevator Mallory moved towards Dean looking to kiss him again but he gently turned her away drawing an immediate look of confusion from her.

"Nah… doll not this time" he groaned pushing her up against the elevator wall again, this time pinning her arms up above her head with his hand. He pressed his lips to her hot skin and sucked on her neck as his other hand found her panty covered slit. His hand roamed the lace fabric of her panties until he slipped his fingers beyond the waistband latching onto her nub and rubbing furiously.

"Dean…" Mallory gasped before he covered her lips with his again. He kept rubbing heavy circles around her clit while shoving his tongue down her throat. She squirmed to get free but Dean was unrelenting. Just as he started to push two fingers inside of her core, the elevator stopped abruptly. _**10th Floor..… Going Down**_

With one hard kiss, Dean pulled his fingers away sucking her juices off before stepping off the elevator with a sinister chuckle. After taking a quick second to gather herself, Mallory darted out in hot pursuit.

"So that's it? You're just gonna get me fired up and leave me like that?" she scoffed. "That's right doll. I figured let's play a different game… A game where I get to write the rules" he smirked.

"How is that fair?" she whined. "It's not supposed to be fair and I figured since you couldn't give me a definitive answer, I'll just tease the fuck out of you from a distance. Enjoy looking at pictures of me in Europe for the next month… oh and I'll be wearing this jacket" he grinned.

Mallory was furious and severely turned on at the same time. "You smug son of a…"

"I've got an early flight in the morning and I guarantee you're gonna want Dean Ambrose all to yourself when I get back, so here's to being non-exclusive. Good night doll…" he waved before walking into his hotel room leaving Mallory out in the hallway.

For the first time in her life, Mallory Jones had been outfoxed by a man and not just any man. She took a deep breath and sighed, "If that's the way you wanna play it then game on Ambrose..."

* * *

_**Sorry for my tardiness with updating my stories, just been busy with work and family junk. Hopefully I'll get my old pace back lol. **_

_**Be sure to look out for Chapter 8 of Hell Without You. Thank you all so much for reading! Please enjoy and again, I do apologize for being so late with posting! :) **_


End file.
